The Right Time
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Feeling a little left out and wanting to be a mother to a baby pony, Firefly journeys to Majesty's castle to adopt her second daughter. Meanwhile, Megan accompanies her and finds a surprise waiting for her there. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies you recognize

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies you recognize. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own the Hartson girls, along with Baby Rainbow Star, Melody, Glowstar, Serenity and Baby Sunflyer. I also own Wingsong.

Enjoy!

God loves you

"The Right Time"

It was a beautiful afternoon in Ponyland. The birds were singing

high in the trees and the little ponies' dog, Brandy was having a race with Molly's golden retriever, Jewelhart.

Near the Estate, Megan was playing with Baby Rainbow Star and Firefly was watching her best friend who was more like a daughter to her and niece interact. She sighed a little.

As Firefly continued to watch Megan tickle Baby Rainbow Star's tummy, making the three year old baby pony giggle, Medley came out with Melody.

Glowstar was off exploring some faraway city for the next two weeks.

Medley knew Glowstar would be back soon, but she still missed him when he was away.

The green pegasus put Melody on the ground and her daughter ran for Firefly. Firefly was her favorite aunt.

"Hey Mel!" Firefly said, trying to sound cheerful. "How are

you, huh? Aw, Auntie Firefly loves you so much! Yes I Do."

Firefly meant every word of course, but she was trying to act like nothing was wrong. When in fact, she was feeling a little left out. She knew once Megan put Baby Rainbow Star down for her nap, she would be able to spend time with her, but that wasn't what was bugging the pink pegasus.

Firefly was tired of watching all of the other little

ponies and Megan playing with their children and she, Firefly, just being the aunt. She wanted to have a baby pony of her own. She wanted to be able to wake up in the morning and be greeted by her own baby pony daughter smiling at her or wanting a cuddle with her.

Firefly loved being an aunt to Melody and Baby Rainbow Star, but she wanted a baby of her own.

Firefly was so deep in thought while trying to play with Melody that she didn't even hear Megan come up behind her.

"Rainbow for your thoughts?" She asked in concern.

Firefly nearly flew into the air.

Megan giggled softly and patted Firefly's mane.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Firefly shook her head and nuzzled Megan gently.

"It's okay. You didn't, my sweet girl. I'm fine. Really."

She sighed and glanced over at Medley who was playing with Melody.

Megan smiled knowingly and asked Molly, who was all too willing to spend some time with her niece.

"Sure." Molly said. She picked Baby Rainbow Star up and carried her over to where she and Fizzy were playing bubble ball.

Baby Rainbow Star loved playing it.

As Megan watched them leave, she called, "Moll, do you know where Sammie is?"

Molly turned back to Megan and replied, "Sammie went for a flight with Flutterbye. They should be back soon."

Megan smiled. She knew Flutterbye would take good care of Sammie. She was Sammie's favorite Pegasus after all and Me Flutterbye loved the little girl just as much.

Sammie was Megan and Molly's four year old cousin. She was very sweet and caring, but she did have one problem. She had trouble saying "PL" words. Megan was working with her on it and so was Aunt Abby and Firefly, but Sammie was still having trouble.

Megan loved Sammie to pieces, but unfortunately, Sammie's mother, Megan and Molly's Aunt Dana, didn't feel the same way. She had tried to abandon Sammie when she was two years old and Aunt Abby had been furious when she found out. She took Sammie in. Then when Megan had moved to Ponyland, she had brought Sammie with her. Ever since then, Sammie had been happier. She loved Ponyland. Her two favorite ponies were Flutterbye and Baby Ribbon. SHE liked Ribbon too, but Baby Ribbon was her favorite baby pony.

After Megan was sure that her little sister and cousin were

going to be okay, she jumped on Firefly's back and patted her mane gently.

"Come on," Megan said. "I think we need to talk. Let's

fly!"

"You got It, my sweet girl." Firefly said, nuzzling Megan

gently. She took to the air and headed for her and Megan's usual

trail. She loved taking rides with her sweet girl and she enjoyed

talking to her about stuff. Megan always gave good advice and she knew what to say to make a person or pony feel better when they were feeling down.

Firefly loved taking flights and rides with her kiddo too, but secretively, she liked taking flights with Megan better. Especially during these times when she was down.

Firefly knew she could talk to Patrick too. He was a very caring and understanding teenage boy, but Patrick wouldn't understand this. But Megan would. Firefly was sure of it.

As they flew along, Megan broke the silence.

"So what's on your mind?"

Firefly sighed as she started telling Megan what was wrong.

"I guess it started a few weeks ago," Firefly began. "I was

watching Melody for Medley, and don't get me wrong, I love watching Mel. I really, really do. I love her to pieces, but I don't know. I just. . . . ."

"Started feeling a little jealous?" Megan asked knowingly.

"I guess. I mean I'm not jealous of Medley, or you. It's

just that, it hit me last night when I was helping you put Baby

Rainbow Star to sleep and then later on when I was singing Melody back to sleep after she had that bad dream. I want. . . .I mean I want to. . . ." Her voice trailed off as she sighed.

"I think I know what you mean," Megan said. "I mean I've

been taking care of Molly since she was born and Julie since she was six years old. I love them both very much, but it was different. Molly was like my daughter and she still is that to me, but now that I adopted Baby Rainbow Star, I feel complete."

Firefly nodded. She was happy for Megan, she really was, but a part of her wanted to feel that way.

"I know, sweetie. I'm really happy for you, I am. But it's

just I want to feel that way too. I want a baby of my own."

Megan nodded and gave Firefly a hug.

"Well, why don't we go to Majesty's castle and you can ask

her to use her mirror."

Firefly nodded. She had thought about that, but something

was telling her that it wasn't the right idea. She knew she had to

go to Majesty to ask her anyway, but she didn't want to use the

mirror. She wanted to go the same route Megan had gone. She wanted to adopt.

"I don't know about the mirror," Firefly said, "I really

don't."

Megan nodded.

"Okay. Well, how do you want to do this? It's totally up to

you. I'm on your side completely. Any way you want to do this, I'm there for you."

Firefly nodded and nuzzled Megan again. She really

appreciated her sweet girl's support. She loved Megan so much.

"I want to adopt. I want to adopt like you did." Firefly

replied, sounding more determined than ever.

Megan smiled. As far as she was concerned, that

was a great idea.

"I think that's a great idea!" Megan said. "Really. But

where wood you adopt from?"

Firefly thought about this.

"Majesty has a center at her castle. It's on the sixth floor

I think. I still have to ask her of course, but I'm sure she'll say

yes. She let you adopt Baby Rainbow Star after all."

Megan nodded. She was sure that Majesty would say yes too. Even though she, Megan had been initially afraid the time she had to ask Majesty's permission to adopt Baby Rainbow Star, she knew that Majesty would let Firefly do it. Firefly had absolutely nothing to worry about.

"So what is this center thing like?" Megan asked. "Is it

like an orphanage?"

Firefly nodded. She knew exactly what Megan was talking

about.

"Exactly like that, my sweet girl. Only it's full of baby

ponies instead of Human children."

Megan nodded. She figured as much.

"Can I come with you?" Megan asked. "Please? I want to see this for myself."

"Sure," Firefly said. "In fact, you can help me pick if you

want. I Need someone else's opinion and who better than my best friend?"

Megan smiled. She was glad that Firefly wanted her to come along, but she wasn't sure about helping Firefly choose what baby pony she wanted to adopt. That was a decision that Megan wanted Firefly to make on her own.

"I don't know about helping you," Megan said. "I-I mean I want to, but this decision should be made by you alone, don't you think?"

Firefly thought about this and then nodded.

"I guess you're right, honey. But I still want you to come and help out a little. Who knows, maybe you'll even end up adopting another one. I'm sure Baby Rainbow Star would want a little sister or brother."

Megan nodded, but then realized what Firefly had said. SHE had never thought about adopting another baby pony. She wasn't even considering it until a few nights ago. Baby Rainbow Star had asked Megan if she would ever have a baby sister or brother and Megan had said maybe. She figured there was no harm in looking.

When Megan and Firefly returned to the Estate, Firefly asked Megan to keep what she was doing a secret. Firefly wasn't even going to tell Medley or Patrick. This was something she wanted to surprise them with.

Megan agreed. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Molly, Julie or Sammie or Baby Rainbow Star. IF she, Megan was going to adopt another baby pony, she too wanted it to be kept a surprise.

Later that night, Firefly had trouble sleeping. She was too excited and a little nervous about what she was planning on doing the next day. She knew it was going to work out and that it was the right thing to do. She was just a little nervous. She also prayed and hoped that Megan would find the perfect baby pony as well. Baby Rainbow Star was soon to be four and Megan wanted to adopt another one so badly. SHE wanted Baby Rainbow Star to have a little sister or brother and she also wanted another little one around. SHE loved Molly and

Sammie to pieces, but she was feeling the need to give another baby pony a loving home who would normally have none. That's what loved about Megan the most. Her giving and loving nature.

The next morning, Firefly awoke around seven-thirty. She had

butterflies in her stomach, but they were tiny ones. She wasn't

feeling as nervous as Megan had felt on the day she had to ask

Majesty if she wanted to adopt Baby Rainbow Star. Firefly knew

Majesty after all and she knew she would say yes.

When Firefly entered the kitchen, she found Megan fixing Baby Rainbow Star, Molly and Sammie their breakfast. SHE also saw Medley trying to feed a very fussy Melody.

"Come on, sweetie. I know you're hungry," Medley was saying.

Melody shook her head and then she saw someone who she wanted to spend time with. She giggled and pointed to Firefly, who smiled at her. Then Melody blurted something out that shocked everyone, most of all Firefly.

"Auntie Firefy! Auntie Firefy!"

Medley's jaw was about on the ground and Firefly nearly

jumped in the air.

Molly squealed with happiness and patted Melody's mane.

"Oh my gosh!" Fizzy said, smiling. "Did ya hear what she

just said?"

"I think the whole Estate heard what she just said," Mike

commented, coming into the room with Sammie in his arms. "Way to go, Melody!"

Melody just giggled and reached for her Auntie Firefly.

Firefly took her gently and gave her a nuzzle followed by a

kiss.

"Good girl! What a good girl! You said my name. Good

girl!!"

Melody just giggled and started to nuzzle Firefly.

Medley was very happy too. Melody knew how to say Mama, Da- Da and some other words, but she had never said Firefly's name before. Never.

"Aw, Mama's so proud of you," Medley said, nuzzling her

baby. "Good girl! Now if you would only eat your breakfast."

Melody giggled and continued to as Firefly tickled her.

Firefly really loved her niece.

Megan was equally happy. She patted Melody's mane and gave her a kiss. She knew Melody would learn how to say her name in time.

After breakfast was over, Megan helped Paradise and North Star do the dishes. After that, she got her coat on and jumped on Firefly's back.

Molly gave Megan a hug as did Julie and Sammie.

"Where you going, Megan?" Sammie asked. "can I come too, pease?"

Megan's hart melted. As much as she wanted to take Sammie, she knew she couldn't. She dismounted and knelt down in front of her cousin.

"I'm sorry, my love, but you can't this time. I'll be back,

I promise." She gave Sammie a hug and kiss. After Megan had given Baby Rainbow Star a hug and kiss, she and Firefly were off.

When Firefly and Megan reached Majesty's castle, Firefly took a deep breath. It was now or never. She flew inside and into Majesty's throne room.

After a guard told both Firefly and Megan that it was okay to go inside, they did so.

Firefly stood in front of Majesty's throne and bowed. Mega same thing once she had dismounted from Firefly and waited for

Majesty to speak.

Majesty smiled down at them before starting to speak.

"Well, my dear friends, what has brought you to my castle on such short notice?"

Firefly took a deep breath and began to explain. IT was now or never.

"Well, I. . . . .That is, I was wondering if I could adopt a

baby pony. Ya see, all of my friends have children, well most of my friends do and I was feeling a little left out. I want a baby pony too. I've thought about this long and hard and I really, really, REALLY want a baby pony. I want to be a mother to a baby pony too."

Majesty nodded. She regarded Firefly for a very long time. She then said, "I see. Well, I've known you for a long time,

Firefly and I know you will be a great mother. Your request is granted. You may go to the mirror and-"

Firefly shook her head.

"No, you don't understand, I don't want to. . . ." Firefly's

voice trailed off as she found herself unable to explain.

Megan stepped in. she curtsied to Majesty as she had seen

Alice do in "Adventures in Wonderland" and then started to speak.

"You see, You're Majesty, Firefly wants to adopt a baby

pony. Like I adopted Baby Rainbow Star. And I, if it's okay, was

thinking of adopting one from your orphanage too." She stopped and waited for Majesty to speak. She hoped she had said the right thing

Majesty regarded them both for a moment and then nodded.

"I see that Firefly's decision is one made out of love and

true desire to give and care for another less fortunate young one as is yours, Megan. I grant both of your requests. My guard, will sh you to the adoption center."

Megan and Firefly breathed a sigh of relief.

Megan climbed on Firefly's back and patted her mane gently.

"See?" She said. "Everything worked out."

Firefly nodded and nuzzled Megan gently. She knew Megan

spoke the truth, but she knew it wasn't over yet. Now came the part that was less easy.

Before Megan and Firefly followed the guard up to the center, Majesty called them back.

"Megan?"

"Yes, You're Majesty," Megan asked, turning to face the

Queen of Ponyland once again.

"How is Baby Rainbow Star?"

"Good," Megan said. "She's going to be four years old in

April. She's doing really well. She really loves it at Paradise

Estate and she's a real sweetheart."

Majesty smiled.

"And Megan is a very good mother," Firefly chimed in

truthfully. "You should see them together. They are so cute."

Majesty nodded and smiled.

"I had no doubt," she said, smiling at Megan. She then

said, "Okay. Off to the adoption center you go." With that, the guard took Megan and Firefly up to the sixth floor and led them to the adoption center.

Upon arriving at their destination, Firefly breathed in awe as did Megan. the baby ponies were so cute and Megan

had a sudden urge to adopt them all, but she knew that was impossible.

As they made their way inside, Megan dismounted and walked along side Firefly as the two made their way around, hoping to find the perfect baby pony to adopt.

As Megan and Firefly walked around, the Rainbow of Light

started to come out of the locket.

Megan stopped for a moment. She wanted to see what the Rainbow of Light was doing.

"Firefly, stop for a minute." She then looked down at the

Rainbow of Light and asked, "Rainbow, what are you doing?"

The Rainbow of Light sped out of the locket and headed straight for a crib that had a six week old baby pony in it. she was awake and when Megan looked down, it was love at first sight.

Megan smiled down at the locket and patted it lovingly as the Rainbow sped back inside.

"Thanks Rainbow," Megan whispered. Megan then bent down and put a gentle hand on the baby pony's mane. She didn't want to scare her. "Hi there," Megan said gently, kneeling down and giving her a pat on her mane. "Hi there. How are you doing, huh? You are just the cutest baby pony I ever saw. Yes you are!" Megan giggled as the baby pony nuzzled her arm and then went to suck on her bracelet.

"Aw, I think someone's hungry," Megan said. She carefully bent down and picked the baby pony up. She cradled her close and spotted a bottle of fresh milk near her crib. She picked it up and started to feed her. She then looked down and realized that the baby pony was smiling up at her. She seemed really content in Megan's arms.

Firefly came up behind Megan and nuzzled her gently. She then looked down at the baby pony in Megan's arms and smiled.

"That little one really seems to like you," Firefly commented, smiling gently down at her. "Do you know what her name is?"

Megan shook her head.

"No."

"She doesn't have one, poor thing," a voice said from behind Megan.

Megan whirled around to see a pony with a red, yellow and purpl and tail standing there. She was smiling at her and then at

Firefly.

"She's been here for awhile. I was hoping someone would

adopt her. What's your name, sweetie?" She asked, gazing at Megan with her purple eyes full of kindness.

"Megan." Megan replied. "Megan Hartson."

The pony nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Megan. My name is Wing Star." She indicated her symbol and Megan saw two stars surrounding a pair of airplane wings.

Megan smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Wing Star. This is my best friend, Firefly."

"I know this one," Wing Star said, smiling at Firefly. "No need introduction as far as she is concerned. We've met a few times and she's nearly knocked me out of the sky quite a few times too. That double inside out loop of hers is more dangerous than a hurricane."

Firefly glared at her, but then smiled. She knew Wing Star was just kidding. They were good friends.

"So here to adopt one of our lovely darlings?" Wing Star asked, smiling at Megan.

"Yes. My daughter, Baby Rainbow Star, I adopted her a year and four months ago, she wants a little sister or brother and I think we have a winner."

Megan smiled down at the light blue baby pony in her arms. She had a pink and blue mane with a streak of purple going through it. Her symbol was of two yellow stars surroundedg by a rainbow.

Megan bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Wing Star and Firefly smiled. They thought it was a perfect match too.

"What are you going to name her?" Firefly asked. She was anxious to know.

Megan smiled and gazed down at her soon to be adopted daughter and thought for a minute. She wasn't sure if she wanted to give her a name based on her appearance or go for the original route.

As she gazed down at the baby pony for a few more minutes, the name came out almost as easily as Baby Rainbow Star's had.

"I think I'm going to name her. . . . ." Megan's voice trailed off as she thought of it for a little bit longer. She then said, "I

think I'm going to go the same route Medley did and name her

something original."

"That sounds like a good idea," Firefly said. She then nuzzled Megan gently and asked, "So what's her name going to be?"

Megan smiled and finally answered her best friend's question.

"I'm going to name her Serenity."

Firefly smiled and nodded.

"That's a pretty name," Firefly said. "A really pretty name. and it looks like she's going to live up to it."

Wing Star nodded.

"Oh don't be fooled. When this little one wants something, she'll definitely let you know." She smiled at Megan and Serenity. "But that is a very pretty name, my dear."

Megan nodded. She understood what Wing Star meant. She didn't mind. She knew all baby ponies and Human children under the age of two years old, cried when they wanted something and it didn't bother Megan one bit.

She stood up gently and cradled Serenity in her arms. She then followed Firefly around the other side of the room so

that she could see which baby pony Firefly wanted to adopt.

They walked around for another twenty minutes before Firefly finally discovered the sweetest little baby pony she had ever seen.

The baby pony was three months old and had the cutest look about her. She was pink and had a blue mane with a streak of pink going through it. Her symbol was of two suns with none other than a lightening bolt in the middle of them.

Megan gasped when she saw this. She couldn't help but think the same thing Firefly was. This was no coincidence. This was God's way of saying that Firefly was doing the right thing. It was the right time for Firefly to become a mother.

As Firefly gazed down at the baby pony, she smiled and picked her up gently by the scruff of her neck. She had found the perfect one.

"I see we have another perfect match," Wing Star said, smiling at Firefly. "She doesn't have a name either, so you can name her. She's been here quite a while too."

Firefly nodded and set her new daughter down upon the ground. She nuzzled her gently as she began to think of a name for her. She had to pick just the right one and it was certainly not going to be Baby Firefly.

Firefly liked her name a lot, it suited her just fine, but she wanted her baby to have her own identity, just like Medley had wanted Melody to have her own identity.

As Firefly thought for a moment, the baby pony nuzzled her gently, which made Firefly's heart melt with happiness.

A few minutes later, Firefly had finally come up with her

daughter's name. She was going to name her something that was a combination of her name and an original one. So that way, her new baby would have a piece of her and still be her own pony too.

"I think I'm going to name her Baby Sunflyer." Firefly said. She then said the name aloud again and realized that it sounded perfect.

"That sounds perfect, Firefly. Just like her. May I?" Megan asked, reaching her hand out to pat Baby Sunflyer's mane gently.

"You sure can, my sweet girl." Firefly said, nuzzling Megan.

Megan smiled and did so.

"Hi there, sweetie. You are so cute, yes you are."

Firefly smiled and nuzzled her baby gently before picking her up again.'

"Your sister is right. You are the cutest little pony

ever, yes you are. And Mama loves you so much, yes I do."

Firefly nuzzled her baby again as she picked her up and Wing the way out of the center and into a room full of bottles and stuff.

Megan smiled at what Firefly had called her. She wasn't surprised. She knew Firefly viewed her as her daughter, just as Megan viewed Firefly as her mother. It was just sweet to hear Firefly say it.

After Megan had gotten a couple bottles as well as milk and a blanket, she put all of the stuff into a rainbow bag with stars on it that Wing Star had given her and the two friends were off.

"Thank you Wing Star!" Firefly said, giving her friend a

nuzzle. "Thank you so much."

"Aw, you're welcome," Wing Star said. "You're very welcome."

"Thank you so much, Wing Star," Megan said

sincerely. "Thank you."

"Aw, you're quite welcome Megan. I hope you and Serenity are very happy."

Megan nodded and smiled down at her now youngest daughter. She gave her a kiss and then cradled her close while Firefly's mane for the journey home. Megan couldn't wait to get

there and introduce Serenity to everyone. Molly and Baby Rainbow Star especially.

Firefly felt the same way about Baby Sunflyer. She knew

Medley would love her.

When they got back to the Estate, Megan dismounted and patted

Firefly's mane. She put Baby Sunflyer on Firefly's back gently and then said, "Thank you, Firefly. Thanks for everything."

"Aw, you're welcome, my sweet girl. It was my pleasure.

Thanks for everything too. You really helped me out a lot."

Megan smiled and gave Firefly a hug before patting Baby

Sunflyer's mane. She then walked into the Estate to put Serenity down for a nap.

Ten minutes after Megan had entered the Estate, she was

half way to the nursery when Molly ran out of it, looking a little

upset. She ran for Megan, but then stopped when she saw Serenity in her arms. She forgot about her problem and squealed with delight.

"You adopted another baby pony! You really adopted another baby pony!! I'm an aunt again!! YES!! YES!! YES!!" She jumped up and down and then hugged Megan's waist in congratulations.

Megan smiled down at her and patted Molly's shoulder. She didn't have the heart to scold her for being too loud. She was too happy herself.

Megan nodded.

"Is Baby Rainbow Star awake?"

Molly frowned and shook her head.

"No. I just put the baby ponies down for their nap. I'm sorry."

Megan shook her head and gave Molly's shoulder another pat.

"It's okay, my little sunshine. It's all right. I'm not mad at you, honey. I promise. Come into my room and I'll introduce you to yo new niece."

Molly nodded and followed her sister into her bedroom. Once there, Molly sat down on the bed and Megan sat down next to her.

Molly reached out carefully and patted the baby pony's mane.

"She's cute," Molly whispered, not wanting to wake her

up. "She's so small. What's her name, Megan?"

Megan smiled.

"Her name is Serenity."

"Aw, that's so pretty. Can I hold her, please?" Molly asked.

"Yup. Just wait until she wakes up okay? I don't want to scare her."

Molly nodded. She understood. She got a bottle out of the bag next to Megan and held it for her until she needed it. Megan saw this giggled.

"Aw, here sweetie. Put it here for now." Megan put the bottle the bedside table and continued to cradle her daughter close smiling at her baby sister. At that moment, Megan felt happie she had in awhile.

Just then, Serenity woke up. she started to fuss and then

cry.

"Shh, shh, hush now, sweetie. It's okay, Serenity, it's

okay. Mama has you. Yeah, Mama has you. Mama's here. Shh. Shh. It's all right. It's okay. . . ." Megan started to stroke her

daughter's mane gently and rock her back and forth.

Molly then put a hand on Serenity's mane and patted it gently.

At this, Serenity looked over at her and smiled a little.

She had stopped crying for the most part, but she was still fussing a little.

"She smiled at me," Molly said happily. "She smiled at me."

Megan nodded and grinned at Molly lovingly.

"Well of course she did," Megan said. "You're her aunt."

Molly grinned. She handed Megan the bottle as Serenity

started to cry again.

"Aw, shh, it's okay, honey. It's all right. Are you hungry,

sweetie?" Megan asked. She placed the bottle in Serenity's mouth and the baby pony began to eat hungrily. Megan smiled down at her as did Molly. "Aw, that's what you wanted." Megan said lovingly, patting her daughter's mane gently. "That's what my baby girl wanted."

Molly smiled as she gave Serenity's cheek a gentle kiss

before sitting up straight again. she then glanced at Megan and

asked, "Did Firefly adopt a baby pony too?"

Megan gave Molly a mysterious wink.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see, my little

sunshine." Megan patted Molly's shoulder gently as she continued to feed her daughter. It had sure been an eventful day. Megan could wait to introduce Serenity to the others and of course, Baby Rainbow Star, but Megan felt that Molly had a special right to meet her first since Molly was her sister and therefore, Serenity's aunt.

After Serenity was done eating, Megan burped her and then got up and carried her out of the room with Molly following. Meg wanted to take her daughter outside to enjoy some fresh air. As she sat down in a lounge chair near Posey's garden, Sammie ran out of the Estate.

When she saw that Megan was back, she made a bee line for her favorite big cousin and was about to throw her arms around her waist, but Molly stopped her. She gave Sammie a quick hug and then said, "You have to be careful, okay? Megan's arms are full now."

Sammie nodded and walked closer. She smiled when she saw Serenity and asked, "Megan, whose that?"

"This," Megan said giving Sammie a loving smile, "is

Serenity. I adopted her today."

"She's cute," Sammie said, reaching out a hand to pat

Serenity's mane. "Can I touch her Megan, pease?"

Megan smiled and nodded.

"You sure can. But you have to be gentle, okay?"

Sammie nodded and started to stroke Serenity's mane gently.

Serenity looked up at Sammie and smiled at her.

"She smiled at me!" Sammie said excitedly. "She smiled at

me Megan!"

"Of course she did," Megan said with a giggle. "She loves

you. You're her big cousin."

"Like Baby Rainbow Star's?" Sammie asked.

"Yup. Exactly like that." She smiled at her little cousin

and sister and then said, "Why don't you guys go and play. Dinner's going to be ready soon and then you'll get a chance to see Firefly's surprise."

Molly and Sammie agreed. They were both anxious to see

Firefly's surprise and Molly had a feeling she knew what it was, but she didn't want to spoil it for everyone else, so she kept her

suspicions to herself.

After Molly and Sammie had run off to play with Fizzy and

Flutterbye, Megan smiled as she gazed down at her daughter and started to tickle her tummy, making Serenity giggle. She loved her so much and she was glad that Serenity had warmed up to Molly and Sammie so well. Serenity really was a sweetheart and that she had adopted her. She loved her so much.

After spending some more time outside, Megan went to see what Firefly was up to. She found her in her bedroom, playing with Sunflyer. Megan giggled as she watched her best friend and niece interact. She loved Baby Sunflyer too and she knew that she was going to love her back as she got older.

"Hey you two," Megan said, coming into the room. "What's

up?"

Firefly shrugged and smiled as she looked up and saw Megan standing there.

"Nothing much," Firefly said. "I was just seeing if my

little one is ticklish and she has the same tickle spot as Mel

does." Firefly giggled as she tickled her daughter's tummy, making her squeal.

Megan smiled as she sat down with Serenity in her arms. She put her daughter down gently and started to tickle her. Serenity started to giggle too.

"We better stop," Firefly said. "I don't want anyone coming

in here to see what's going on and find out about Baby Sunflyer and Serenity before dinner is over."

Megan nodded and refrained herself from tickling Serenity one more time. She picked her daughter up and hugged her close.

"Molly and Sammie already met Serenity. They really seem to like her and Serenity warmed up to them really nicely."

"That's great!" Firefly said.

Megan nodded. She smiled as she planted a kiss on her

daughter's cheek.

Just then, Megan and Firefly heard Paradise

call, "Dinnertime everyone!"

Megan and Firefly put Serenity and Baby Sunflyer in their new cribs for a nap and left them to sleep in Firefly's room for the t being. After Megan and Firefly had both kissed their daug night and patted their manes gently while nuzzling them in case, they left the room for dinner, closing the door softly behind

them. They only hoped and prayed that they would be able to keep them a surprise a little while longer.

During dinner that night, Molly, Sammie and Julie weren't interested in eating. They were more interested in seeing Firefly

and Megan's surprise.

Even though Molly and Sammie had met Serenity, they were doing a good job at keeping her a secret. Molly was still anxious to see Firefly's surprise, but she knew it would have to wait until after dinner.

After Dinner was over, Firefly waited until Megan was done

doing the dishes before announcing that she had a surprise to show everyone.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"Yeah Auntie Firefly, what is it? What is it?!" Sammie

exclaimed excitedly. She had always called Firefly that ever since she was two years old.

Firefly smiled at her precious peanut and Sammie and

said, "Well, I'll be right back. Megan you want to join me and help?"

Megan nodded and followed Firefly into her bedroom. Serenity was waking up at that moment. She wasn't exactly crying, but she was close to it.

"Aw my poor sweety-pie. It's okay. Mommy's here now. Are you ready to get up, my baby girl?" Megan asked gently. she picked Serenity up and gave her a kiss and hug. She hugged her close and then patted her mane gently. she then patted Baby Sunflyer's mane and gave her a kiss too.

"Ready?" Firefly asked after she picked Baby Sunflyer up and gave her a nuzzle before putting her on her back.

Megan nodded and followed Firefly out of the room.

When they entered the living room, Julie squealed with delight.

"You adopted another baby pony!!" Julie said excitedly. "She's so cute!! Can I hold her, Megan, please?"

Megan nodded and was about to put Serenity in Sammie's arms, but the baby pony started to cry, so Megan thought better of it.

"I'll let you hold her after I feed her, okay?"

Julie nodded and sat next to Megan.

As Medley and Cupcake, not to mention Fizzy and Wind Whistler and Mike crowded around Firefly to see Baby Sunflyer, Patrick came in. he was holding his magic wand. He smiled when he saw Firefly. He patted her mane and then smiled as he patted Baby Sunflyer's mane.

"She's cute!" Patrick said. "Did you just adopt her today?"

Firefly nodded.

"yup. Do you want to hold her, kiddo?"

Patrick nodded. He pocketed his magic wand and then sat down on the couch.

Firefly came over to him and Patrick carefully took Baby Sunflyer from her back. He held the baby pony close and gave her a gentle pat.

"Hi there," he said. "My name is Patrick. I'm one of your Mommy's best Human friends."

Baby Sunflyer looked up at Patrick and smiled a little.

Firefly grinned.

"See? She likes you. I told you, Kiddo."

Patrick nodded and then glanced over at Megan who was feeding Serenity and letting Julie pat her mane.

"Megan adopted another one too?"

"Yup. Baby Rainbow Star hasn't met her yet, but I'm sure she will soon."

Patrick nodded as he continued to pat Baby Sunflyer. After he was done, he went over to Megan and patted Serenity's mane gently.

"What's her name, Megan?" Patrick asked as he sat down on Megan's left and gave her a kiss.

Megan returned the kiss and patted Patrick's shoulder before answering her boyfriend's question.

"Her name is Serenity." Megan replied. "I adopted her today. It was love at first sight."

Patrick nodded and smiled.

"How old is she?" Julie asked.

"She's six weeks old," Megan replied.

"Wow!" Sammie said. "She's younger than Baby Half Note!"

Megan smiled and nodded.

"You're right about that, my little shining star. That she is."

Sammie grinned as she left to get a drink of water from the kitchen.

"Can I hold her, Megan, please?" Julie asked.

Megan nodded and carefully placed Serenity in Julie's arms.

Julie smiled and patted Serenity's mane gently.

Serenity seemed to like Julie but then she started to cry a little.

Julie looked at Megan worriedly.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

Megan shook her head.

"no, little one. Serenity is probably tired. Is that right, my

sweety-pie? Are you ready to go night-night for Mommy?" With that, Megan took Serenity back from Julie and cradled her close.

She planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek and started to rock her gently, hoping it would help her fall asleep. She also started to hum softly, knowing that would do the trick. It often worked for Molly and Sammie when they were having trouble falling asleep. Something told Megan that it would be no exception with Serenity either.

Later that night, Megan introduced Baby Rainbow Star to her new little sister.

"She petty, Mama," Baby Rainbow Star said, nuzzling Seren gently.

Megan smiled. She was glad that her now eldest

daughter was warming up to her new little sister.

"What's her name?" Baby Rainbow Star asked.

"Her name is Serenity," Megan replied.

"That petty name, Mama." Baby Rainbow Star said, smiling.

Megan giggled softly as she patted her daughter's mane gently.

"I'm glad you think so," Megan said. "Now let's get you two

ready for bed and I'll sing to both of you, okay?"

Baby Rainbow Star nodded. She then got an anxious look on her face.

"Do you still love me?"

Megan's jaw was about on the ground. She recovered and put Serenity in her bassinet. She picked Baby Rainbow Star up and gave her the biggest hug she could muster without hurting her.

"Of course I still love you!" Megan exclaimed gently. "I

love you so much, my precious one. I will ALWAYS love you. And you will always belong in my arms safe and sound just like Auntie Molly, Sammie and Serenity will. Do you understand me, sweetheart?"

Baby Rainbow Star nodded and snuggled into her mother for a cuddle.

"I love you, Mama," she said, closing her eyes.

"Aw, I love you too, my precious one. I love you so much.

Sweet dreams, honey. Mama will see you in the morning." With that, Megan started to sing "There's Always Another Rainbow" which seemed to help Baby Rainbow Star get to sleep. After Megan was sure that her eldest daughter was fast asleep, she tucked her in and then got Serenity ready for bed. She knew that Serenity would be waking up a little bit later for a feeding, but Megan didn't mind at all. She would do anything for her daughters.

Around two o' clock in the morning, Megan was woken up by Serenity crying. It took Megan a minute to fully wake up. once she did, she rushed to her daughter's crib and picked her up. she put her hand on her mane and started to stroke it gently.

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweety-pie. It's okay, sweetie. It's all right. Mommy's here now. I have you. It's okay, Serenity. It's all right. Are you hungry, honey?" Megan asked, taking a bottle she had just warmed up about ten minutes ago into her

hand. She stuck it in Serenity's mouth and her youngest started to eat contentedly. "Aw, that's what you wanted. That's

what my sweety-pie wanted. Aw, now you're happy. Now I see that smile. "

Megan gently tickled her daughter's tummy, making her gurgle and giggle. She then burped her and sung her back to sleep. It wasn't' until about twenty minutes after Serenity fell back to sleep, did Megan fall back to sleep herself. She was a little tired by morning, but she felt more content than tired. She loved both of her daughters so much and Megan was happy that Baby Rainbow Star felt better and really loved her little sister. Megan knew it was going to take a little bit for Baby Rainbow Star to get used to having Serenity around, but Megan knew her eldest daughter would adjust in time.

Two weeks later, disaster struck. Everything was okay around

the Estate until around twelve-thirty in the afternoon.

Megan was trying to get Serenity down for her nap, but her daughter wasn't tired, or couldn't fall asleep. Megan sung to her, rocked her and talked to her gently, but for some reason, Serenity couldn to dreamland. It wasn't until Megan felt her forehead did she notice that she was warm.

"Aw, my poor sweetie-pie, are you feeling yucky, honey? Is

that why you can't fall asleep?" Megan kissed Serenity's forehead gently and was dismayed to discover she had a fever. She got her some infant Tylenol and then fed her a bottle. After that, Megan sung her to sleep and to her relief, Serenity was able to get there.

About an hour after Serenity woke up, Megan was outside

playing with her and Sammie when a bunch of Raptorians came calling. They swirled around the group and one of them had Serenity.

Megan jumped to her feet and opened up the Rainbow of Light.

"Okay, Rainbow, do your stuff!" Megan commanded.

The Rainbow of Light sped out of the locket at the sound of

Megan's voice and surrounded the Raptorians. Some of them flew away, but not all of them. In fact, while Megan was trying to fend off tw and protect Sammie and herself, not to mention Serenity, one of the Raptorians swooped down and took her right out of her bassinet.

Megan heard her daughter's terrified cry and sent the Rainbow to save her, but the Raptorian was too far away. Megan felt scared and a little helpless. She couldn't give into fear now. She just couldn't. She made sure that Sammie was going to be okay and then she ran to find Firefly. They needed to get Serenity back and fast. She was only six weeks old. She was a defenseless baby.

By the time Megan found Firefly, she was in tears. She threw her arms around Firefly's neck and let her feelings out for the tim being.

"Megan? Megan, sweetie, what's the matter?" Firefly asked, nuzzling Megan gently. "What happened, my sweet girl? Serenity and Sammie?"

"Sammie's okay," Megan told her through her tears.

"And Serenity?" Firefly asked, not sure if she wanted to

know the answer.

"Serenity's gone!" Megan sobbed. "The Raptorians took her. She was so scared! Firefly, we have to get her back!"

"Darn right!" Firefly said. She nuzzled Megan gently and

then got her sweet girl onto her back via the double inside out

loop. "Come on. Let's fly!" With that, Firefly took to the air and

flew towards Skull Mountain.

Jeweldara was waiting for them. She wanted the

Rainbow of Light as usual.

Megan was so intent on getting her youngest daughter back that she didn't care what she had to do.

"Rainbow, do your stuff!!" Megan commanded.

The Rainbow of Light jetted out of the locket and surrounded

Jeweldara. It batted her around long enough for Megan to safely retrieve her daughter from the dungeon she was in.

After Megan climbed back on Firefly, they waited about a

minute or two, relishing in the laughter that Jeweldara's

appearance brought them.

After about five more minutes, Megan called the Rainbow of Light off.

"Okay Rainbow of Light, back where you belong." Megan said, patting the locket lovingly.

The Rainbow of Light flew back into the locket and Megan and Firefly left for the Estate, still giggling about what a colorful

mess Jeweldara was now.

Megan sighed with relief. She hugged her daughter close and gave her a kiss.

"Aw, I'm so glad you're okay. Mommy was so worried. Yes she was. I love you so much, Serenity. Yes I do."

"That goes double for me," Firefly said, nuzzling her niece

gently. "You had Auntie Firefly and your Mommy worried." She said in a stern voice, but she was smiling. "But Auntie Firefly and your Mommy saved the day." She then nuzzled Megan gently as they made their way back to the Estate.

When they got back home, Molly and Sammie along with Sammie were relieved when they saw Serenity content in Megan's arms.

"Holy macanoli!" Molly said in relief. "I was so worried."

She gave Serenity a kiss and patted her mane. Sammie and Sammie did the same thing.

Later that night, Megan tucked her daughters in bed and sung them to sleep. After they both were sleeping soundly, Megan stayed w Serenity for a little while longer. She patted her mane gently an gave her a gentle kiss.

"Mommy is so glad you're back safe and sound," Megan whispered, "I love you so much. Sweet dreams, Serenity. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Megan went to get ready for bed

herself.

As she passed Firefly's room, she saw her putting Baby

Sunflyer to sleep.

Megan peeked her head in and gave her new "little sister" a kiss and patted her mane.

"Goodnight, little one. Megan will see you in the morning. I love you, sweetie." With that, Megan helped Firefly tuck Baby Sunflyer in for the night and they both sung her a song.

After Baby Sunflyer was safely tucked in, Firefly closed the

door gently and then turned to Megan.

"Ya know what I think," Firefly said, smiling as she got

Megan onto her back via her double inside out loop.

"What?" Megan asked as she giggled and held on tightly.

"I think it was the right time for me to become a mother.

Baby Sunflyer is so cute. I love her so much."

Megan grinned.

"I couldn't agree more," Megan said, patting Firefly's mane

as the pink Pegasus took to the skies. "I couldn't agree more."

THE END


End file.
